


Revenge of the Sand

by 6Writers1Trenchcoat



Series: JRWI Crackfics [3]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: 100 years sand, crackfic, more sand, will we ever stop? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Writers1Trenchcoat/pseuds/6Writers1Trenchcoat
Summary: sylnan transforms and taxi is done with your shit.
Series: JRWI Crackfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Revenge of the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> you're down a dark alleyway when a tall, strange figure begins to approach you  
> "pssst, hey kid,"  
> as it comes closer you see that it is wearing a large trenchcoat. the voices, however, don't seem to be coming necessarily from the top of it. they seem to be coming from the inside as well.  
> "i heard ya liked sand,"  
> the figure pulls open the trenchcoat to reveal 6 feral beings stacked on top of each other. from each gaping maw sand granules cascade like waterfalls.
> 
> (this is Sphylor and i'm not sorry)

Taxi sniffed, tears rolling down his furry cheeks. How could this have happened? He cradled the empty bag that had once contained his delicious friend. Looking up, he made eye contact with the evil before him.(MILLY HELP) (ONE MOMENT I’LL CARRY ON LEMME THINK)(ITS OK DW)  
“I don’t think you know what that means to me…” Taxi growled, brow furrowing. He wiped his tears and sniffed angrily. On the floor in front of him the last golden granules of his sand fell through the floorboards.  
“Oh, yes, how poor the life of a tabaxi sand addict must be,” the other man replied, “suck it up bro, get some help if its really that bad,” sylnan shook his head in disgrace. He had been trying to help his friend get over this strange addiction but taxi had done nothing but pudh him away.  
“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again… I don’t need help. I need sand. So you better get me some fucking more or you’ll find yourself regretting it.”  
The half-elf sighed “fine then. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice…”  
sylnan stepped back and (insert what happens here) took a deep breath. He took a moment to stretch, arms then legs. He then started to dry heave.  
“What- what are you doing?” Taxi asked, fear rising in his chest.  
Sylnan smirked. “Preparing my special move.”  
Slowly, the skin started to peel away from the metal that laid underneath.  
“Do finally see, taxi? do you finally see why having yoou and your sand near me is problematic? You get that shit in my gears it could fuck me up!”  
As the tabaxi processed what was happening a twinge of guilt hit him, though he quickly shook it off; his sand was more important than Sylnan's stupid fucking gears. "I don't care if you break, that can be fixed, it can be replaced, you don't need it. I need sand. I need it to live." At this point Taxi was stood up towering above Sylnan, breathing heavily, staring at the other who's face was inches away from him. His mouth foamed like a rabid rabies infected dog, the yellow bubbling saliva dripping down his chin and onto Sylnan's iron chest. And though Taxi's face was in the direction of the half-elf's, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, now only showing a bloodshot white. "Now, get me more fucking sand, or else.”  
*evil anime laugh thingy, like one of the small ones you know* “oh, so you’re approaching me? Instead of running away you’re coming right to-!”  
Taxi shoved his furry fist in the robot’s mouth before it could finish its sentence.  
“I’m the only weeb around here, bitch” he said as a glowing energy began to swelll around the clenched fist. Sylnan’s robot eyes looked down in horror as the metal slowly began to disintergrate.  
“What the fuck?? How can you- how did you?” He cried out as his body melted into the ground. All that was left was a small pile of sand. Taxi scooped it into his snacking sand pouch. It felt rough against his hands and he could feel it getting stuck in his fur.  
“That’s why you don’t get between a cat and his sand…” and he walked out of the now empty inn room.

**Author's Note:**

> this doc night was more chill than previous ones but sand is still horrific enough to evoke reactions:
> 
> Im going to kindly ask what the fuck  
> I do not allow you to ask that question.  
> I will ask what i want u cuck  
> Fuk u


End file.
